Solução Final
by Felisbela
Summary: Ela sofreu demais com uma única traição. [One-shot] - [Casal: Draco e Gina] - [Alerta: Deathfic] - [Presente para Nayla/Amigo Secreto 2010 do NFF]


**SOLUÇÃO FINAL**

_Para Nayla, uma grande fã desse casal que definitivamente, não é a minha praia._

Ela abaixou o capuz de suas vestes, e olhou para os portões daquela imensa propriedade. Nunca pensou que voltaria ali, já fazia três anos que esteve na sua antiga escola pela última vez. Não que odiasse Hogwarts, mas aquela escola o fazia pensar em memórias que gostaria de esquecer mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

_"Existem feridas que nunca vão se cicatrizar."_

A traição é uma dessas feridas

Dos dias de guerra, que passara ao lado de Neville e de Luna, os únicos amigos verdadeiros que realmente teve em Hogwarts. O que falar do resto? Que a enganou...

- Olá! – o grito do homem ecoou por toda a propriedade. Ela olhou para ele, com um sorriso de afeto. Ele não tinha mudado em nada.

- Bom- dia, Neville. Eu disse que eu iria chegar cedo.

- É uma honra receber a famosa jogadora de quadribol...

- Ah ex-jogadora, Neville. – O homem abriu os portões com um acenar na varinha e pediu para que a mulher entrasse na propriedade.

- E então pronta para a entrevista?

- Confesso que estou um pouco nervosa.

- Não faz mal, garanto que você vai relaxar um pouco. Ainda está cedo, mas logo abrirão o salão para o café da manhã.

- Isso seria ótimo, Neville.

- Quem serão os convidados?

- Você que representará a Grifinória, Luna que representará a Convival, Ernesto Macmillian que representará a Lufa-Lufa e Draco Malfoy que naturalmente representará a Sonserina.

- Malfoy? – a face de Gina enrijeceu por um momento, fazendo com que as lembranças mais uma vez submergissem em sua mente.

- Você está bem, Gina? – a mulher rapidamente desviou a atenção do que pensava.

- Claro, Neville. Só lembrei de lembranças _boas_...

oOo

Gina olhava para fora da janela da sala de aula, enquanto ouvia os alunos entrarem da sala para fazer a entrevista. Neville estava ao seu lado, coordenando os alunos a se sentarem o mais próximo da mulher. Quando Gina voltou a olhara para a sala de aula, viu que em tão pouco tempo, ela já estava apinhada de alunos da Grifinória alguns outros da Cornival, da Lufa-Lufa e pouquíssimos da Sonserina. Neville olhou para a mulher e sorriu, pedindo para que ela começasse.

- Bom- dia. Como sabem, eu fui convidada pelo diretor Flitwich, mestre em feitiços, para participar da celebração anual dos três anos de queda de Lorde Voldemort. Peço que antes que façam a pergunta, falem os seus nomes, as suas casas e o ano em que estão. Alguém quer começar a fazer alguma pergunta?

Um braço fino foi erguido na primeira fileira.

- Lucy, terceiro ano da Grifinória. A senhora era da casa da Grifinória, né?! Você mantinha alguma relação com outros alunos de outras casas?

- Sim Lucy, eu era da Grifinória e também sim, eu tinha amigos fora da minha casa. É lógico, afinal, as casas só servem pra uma pequena competição interna, acima de tudo somos todos alunos de Hogwarts, sejam eles da Grifinória, da Lufa-lufa, da Convival ou até mesmo da Sonserina. Respondida a sua questão? – A menina acenou positivamente. - Próxima pergunta!

- Robert, quinto ano da Sonserina. Por quê você desistiu de ser jogadora de quadribol?

- As perguntas não se estendem a vida íntima dos entrevistados, Bob. – Neville alertou um menino loiro e magro, sentado nas últimas fileiras da sala.

- Não, Neville. Eu acho que todas as perguntas devam ser respondidas. Bom, Bob obrigada pela pergunta. Eu tive que me afastar por conta do acidente que eu tive durante um jogo, no ano passado. O time das Harpias voltaram a me chamar, mas vi que seria impossível eu voltar a praticar quadribol já que um dos meus braços demora a responder os meus comandos. – Gina demonstrou o que estava falando, quando a mulher tentou erguer um copo d'agua, mas sua mão direita começou a tremer pelo esforço.

Um silêncio fez presente na sala.

- Por favor, eu tenho certeza que eu estarei bem daqui mais um ano. Ando experimentando vários métodos e creio que algum será de grande ajuda. Vamos continuar?

- Elizabeth, primeiro ano da Lufa-Lufa. Qual era sua matéria preferida em Hogwarts?

- Eu nunca fui uma aluna brilhante, mas eu tinha muitas habilidades com duelos e em Defesa contra as artes das trevas. Claro, eu também gostava muito das aulas práticas de vôo.

- Gina era ótima em desarmas seus oponentes.

- Obrigada, Neville. – um outro braço chamou atenção de Gina.

- Collin, sétimo ano da Grifinória. Conte-nos um pouco sobre a Armada de Dumbledore.

- Bom, o AD foi idealizado no meu quarto ano em Hogwarts. Nós estávamos tendo um problema na escola, na época a matéria de Defesa contra as artes das trevas era lecionada sem prática e por isso os alunos acharam necessário que a união de todos para que praticássemos alguns feitiços que poderiam ser necessários na época. Lembrando que... estamos as vésperas da Guerra então era de total importância o conhecimento e também a prática. Acho que foi na época que eu enxerguei que a teoria não é nada sem um pouco de prática.

- Você participou da Guerra? – A pergunta foi lançada sem que o aluno levantasse a mão e se identificasse. Mesmo assim, Gina respondeu.

- Todos participaram, aliás, uma parte da guerra foi travada aqui em Hogwarts. Lembro que foi assustador e ao mesmo tempo, maravilho, pois todo se uniram... independe se eram professores ou alunos, ou gente que trabalhava fora da escola. Enfim...

- William, quarto ano da Grifinória. Como você era na sua adolescência?

- Antes de entrar em Hogwarts e nos meus primeiros anos eu era tímida. – A maioria dos alunos deram gargalhadas, Neville também sorriu. – É verdade... eu era tímida. Na verdade, eu fui criada em volta de vários irmãos homens... Foram eles que me modelaram. Talvez eu era conhecida como a menina que parecia mais um menino. Eu era muito corajosa.

- Billy, segundo ano da Cornival. Qual foi a sua grande lição aqui em Hogwarts?

- Passei ótimos momentos aqui em Hogwarts, mas o ponto mais alto foi quando eu lutei a favor de Dumbledore e a favor da integração entre culturas. Não existe sangue puro ou sangue ruim, somos todos seres bruxos.

- Lydia, quarto ano de Hogwarts. Em algumas revistas dizem que você foi namorada de Harry Potter. É verdade? – Neville lançou um olhar para Gina, falando que iria dar a entrevista como terminada, mas Gina quis responder a pergunta.

- Na verdade em tempos de guerras nós não sabemos o que vai acontecer no dia seguinte. Acho que foi isso que aconteceu

A entrevista foi finalizada com a advertência de Neville de que só iriam participar da entrevista de Luna, caso os alunos se inscrevessem até o horário de almoço. Depois de Gina tirar algumas fotos com os estudantes, resolveu permanecer mais um pouco na sala. Quando estava sentada no parapeito da janela, viu Malfoy se aproximar do local.

- Há quanto tempo está aí? – Malfoy se sentou na cadeira que ficava em frente a mesa em que a pouco se encontrava Gina na entrevista.

- Eu ouvi toda a sua entrevista.

- O que achou dela? – Gina olhou para o homem que também a fitava.

- Suas respostas foram todas muito obtusas, principalmente em relação ao Potter. – Seu sorriso foi de escárnio.

- Assim como foram as suas. – Gina se levantou da onde estava sentada se aproximando de onde Malfoy estava sentado. - _A minha relação com Sr. Potter é extremamente profissional e quando éramos estudantes, cheguei a perguntar se ele não gostaria de se unir à família Malfoy! _! – Gina imitou o gesticular de Draco e a entonação de sua voz. – Claro! Claro!

Draco não teve como segurar o riso.

- Você é muito boa em tudo o que faz. – Gina sentiu sua face corar, com o elogio dele.

- Quem diria... um ex-comensal da morte, sonserino, elogiando uma grifinória que lutou ao lado de Harry Potter.

- Bom, e você mais do que ninguém deve saber que para um sonserino estar elogiando uma grifinoria é por que ele quer alguma coisa em troca.

- Prossiga.

- O baile será realizado essa noite, eu sei que é muito em cima da hora, mas eu gostaria que você fosse comigo.

- Não se importa mais com o que vão dizer?

- Se eu me importasse, eu não iria convidá-la. Vamos Gina.. já estou cansado dessa guerra entre Cobra e Leão, isso é tão...

- Piegas? Me arrume então um vestido.

- Qual a sua cor preferida?

oOo

Ele viu ela se sentar ao longe, o vestido branco tomara que caia, fazia com que seus cabelos vermelhos ganhassem mais destaque em sua face. Ela não precisava de maquiagem, já era bela o suficiente para usar desses recursos. O que ela estaria pensando? Será que estaria nervosa?

Bobagens, já eram adultos.

Draco tocou as mãos de Gina a tomando de seus devaneios.

- Hoje não é noite de Natal. – Ela sabia do que ele estava se referindo. Ela se sentou mais próxima de Draco. Essa noite deixaria ser conduzida.

- Você é um Malfoy, será que não consegue transformar uma noite qualquer, em uma noite Especial? - Aquela tinha sido uma pergunta retórica, mas o que a mulher não esperava era que aquele homem que estava a sua frente seria capaz de tudo para agradá-la.

- Se é o que você deseja. – Draco retirou a varinha de seu casaco para logo depois balançá-la.

- O q – Antes de Gina completar a sua frase, ela foi tomada pelos braços do homem que a pouco estava ao seu lado, e sua visão foi preenchida pela escuridão.

Quando sua visão retornou, Gina viu o teto de madeira. Aparentemente estava deitada, em uma cama confortável. Olhou para o lado e viu que Malfoy também estava deitado, acariciando o topo de sua cabeça.

- Onde estamos? – Ela sabia que aquele meio sorriso virado, era sinônimo do triunfo de Draco Malfoy.

- Estou totalmente apaixonada por você Gina. Caso alguém pedisse pra que eu me afastasse de você, provavelmente eu negaria. – as mãos da mulher foram em direção ao rosto do companheiro. - Mas... você sabe, eu sou um Malfoy e por isso eu não teria coragem o suficiente para fizer que eu vou me casar com uma mulher que não possua prestigio social.

- Mas foi você que falou que estava cansado na guerra entre famílias, entre puro- sangue. Draco, isso ficou no passado.

O homem mexeu a cabeça, negando o que Gina dizia.

- Não tem importância, Gina. Nós vamos ficar juntos... – Draco se aproximou de Gina, os corpos se uniam cada vez mais até que o corpo do homem cobrisse o da companheira. Ela gostou de imaginar o que estava por vir, por isso fechou os olhos e esperou que ele a beijasse.

- Que bom que está com os olhos fechados, assim você não vira a imagem. – Mas ao escutar essas palavras tão desconexas, Gina voltou a abrir os olhos e o que viu fez seu estômago revirar. Ela viu as mãos do homem manchadas por um tom vermelho vivo. Draco aproveitou que ela estava o olhando e lambeu os dedos de suas mãos.

- Sabe o que é isso, Gina? Esse é o seu sangue... Eu decidi. Eu vou ficar com você pelo resto da minha vida e por isso, eu resolvi matá-la. Não se preocupe, eu irei logo após a sua partida, assim, quem sabe, nos transformaremos em fantasmas e assim poderemos perturbar as pessoas que são contra a nossa união.

Os gritos foram sufocados pelo sono. Gina adormeceu, com a cabeça apoiada nos ombros de Draco.

Por mais estranho que possa parecer, Gina não sentiu dor.

**FIM**


End file.
